Sorry
by Blu Rose
Summary: Oneshot. MaleMCxFemaleMC. She was sorry for such negative thoughts and feelings, she truly was. But she couldn't wait forever for someone who might not wake up again.


**Am I the only one who wonders if we'll ever learn what will happen to Minato/Persona 3's protagonist? Persona 4 had us learn from Margaret that Elizabeth was trying to find a way to save him from his fate. Will we get another Persona 3 game? Or will this just forever be alluded to in future Persona games? Or will the mentioning of him be the closest thing they have to a recurring cameo within the series?**

**I'm sure people are sick of P3 remakes and spinoffs by now, but I wanna learn what happens! But since there is no clue of what will happen right now (or until we learn what will happen in Persona 5), I'll do what other fan fiction writers have done and write fan fiction (duh) to ease the pain of curiosity!**

**Note, it's a MinatoxKaori (MaleMCxFemaleMC) fic with hintings of ShinjiroxKaori (FemaleMC). Angsty fluffiness is beyond the disclaimer! You have been warned.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own Persona 3 or any of its characters. She only owns her OCs and this fic._

**X-X-X**

**Sorry**

'_It's been the same old thing ever since you died. I come visit you. Sit by your bed. The time is spent entirely in silence—like it used to be. Except…it's not. Back then, the silence wasn't so saddening. There'd be music coming from a boom box. There'd be arms wrapped around me and soft word usually whispered into my ear while lying together on a bed made for one. Now the only sound I hear when I'm with you is the repetitive 'beep' from the machines keeping check of your heart rate and keeping you alive. There isn't any warmth in that hospital room, and the only one on the bed is you—or rather, your body, unmoving and practically a vegetable to the world. I'm sure the doctors question why the head of the Kirijo Corporation insists that the plug not be pulled, even though it's a body that's technically dead. Mitsuru believes you'll still come back, like everyone else but…_

_It's been years since I've last seen those pretty blue eyes. Did I ever tell you your eyes were pretty when you were still alive? It's funny how I started to miss things about you that I never really cared about. Like the way you could eat so much without getting a stomachache. The way you would drool when you fell asleep in class (You didn't think I noticed, did you?) The way that you could speak to me just by looking at me, like we had a link. Thinking about how long it's been makes me wonder…if we should still be thinking that you can be brought back. Trying to make people not fear death is the same is trying to purify the world. Can humans, imperfect as we are, really hope on achieving either one?_

_Ah, I'm sorry! Forgive me, forgive me! Thoughts like that cause you pain, right? Because it makes Erebus stronger… I'm sorry… But I can't stave off these feelings. I have to wonder sometimes if it's even possible to change everyone's minds about death. I wanna ease the burden of your pain. I wanna make you feel better. But it seems for every few little things we manage to do, something phenomenally bad happens afterwards. A tsunami takes out an entire village by the sea. A mass shooting in a college on the other side of the world that ends with the shooter killing themself. A child dies in an accident. A person commits suicide in public. An earthquake results in accidental deaths. War. Violence. Pain. All lead to death. When things like that happen, people seem to fear death even more._

_I'm sorry. I should stop being so negative, but I can't help but feel that it's true. That the pain won't stop no matter what we do. Do we __**have**__ to make the world perfect in order to bring you back? We're only human. Fear of death is natural, but overcoming the fear isn't something everyone can do. Pain is natural, but overcoming the fear of pain, in any shape of form, is almost difficult to be done for everyone._

…_When I think about it, it's funny. Orpheus went to the the underworld, searching for his beloved and attempted to bring her back, only to fail. Back then, I wanted to rip you out of the seal and bring you back, not looking back or caring if Erebus called on Nyx once more or brought on The Fall once more. If you were there…the end wouldn't be so awful. That's what I thought. But I couldn't. In the end, I couldn't do it. I looked back. And I lost the only chance I had of saving you from my fate. But unlike Orpheus, I'm still here. I'm still without you._

_It's dumb and stupid when I think about it. I'm a grown woman now. Why should I care about a boy—no, a man who was my first serious love? (I want to call you "boyfriend" but we never referred to each other as such, did we? It was always everyone else who called us that.) I've dated since you died. There was one guy in my senior year of high school. A transfer student who often wore his headphones. He wasn't you, though. The next time I had a date was years later: Shinjiro. Do you remember? I spent a night with him once when you were still around. We really got close in a matter of days before…well, you know. We didn't exchange feelings through looks, and we actually spoke what was on our minds. (I told him "I love you" once. I never said that with you.) When I was older and still in college, we hooked up. He broke it off, though. I think it was because he knew I still felt for you. How stupid is that? A woman who's only had three boyfriends in her life: one for a rebound, one that failed because of old emotions and one that she still cares for even though he's in a coma and they never really considered each other "boyfriend and girlfriend" in the first place. It's all so stupid. One of these days, I'm gonna come here, an old biddy who waited for you all these years, only to find that your body couldn't hold on anymore! I…I…!'_

"I can't do this anymore. I just…" Kaori spoke softly as she closed her eyes, holding back tears. Reddish-brown bangs fell in front of her cherry red eyes as she choked back sobs. The young woman of 25 breathed slowly, her hand still clutching the comatose blue-haired patient's. "I'm sorry…!" She whispered as her grip tightened. "I'll try to do my best; I'll try to lessen your burden, but I can't wait forever clinging to the false hope that you'll come back someday!"

"…You're crushing my hand."

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, but you have to understand how _I_ feel!"

"I know how you feel. And I know you're crushing my hand."

She blinked. She had to have been hallucinating. Kaori did that the first couple of days after the incident with Erebus, imagining that she was hearing Minato's comatose body speak. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the blue-haired man sit up. He looked so thin, on account of a liquid diet for the last couple of years, and the hospital gown seemed several sizes too big on him. His hair was a longer, bangs hanging mostly in front of his eyes. But even with the bangs, he still had the same sleepy-eyed look that she remembered and emotionless expression on his face. After a wordless moment between the two, he broke the silence:

"Good morning."

"Uh…" The brunette was speechless. There were times when she imagined what would happen if he ever woke up, the things she would say. _'You're alive!'_ or _'I missed you so much!'_ were the ones most thought of. _'How are you alive?'_ popped up in her mind at the moment, because she was sure the world was still feeling pain and subconsciously asking for Death to take them. But all she managed to do was cry and say, "I'm sorry…!" Kaori buried her face in Minato's shoulder, apologizing over and over for what she thought and said these last couple of years.

Minato simply closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her body. He missed having her body against his; missed the scent of her hair; missed every little thing about her. "It's alright… You're only human, after all…"

**X-X-X**

**Originally, this story was going to have Kaori sacrificing herself to become the Great Seal instead of Minato, just to play on the thing about Orpheus and his journey to save his beloved Eurydice from the Underworld. But instead, it was reversed, but it works just the same since they both have Orpheus as a Persona.**

**Anyway, this story sort of didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. There were supposed to be more characters, but it was a MalexFemale MC-centric fic. And the title was originally "The Day You Died", but I changed the intro at the beginning and renamed it "Sorry" because that was the word that was used most often. I hope you guys don't mind and will be kind enough to review. I might do a sequel to this particular oneshot in the future…**


End file.
